


Alpha.

by lilyrosemustdie



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, im trash, mentioned rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrosemustdie/pseuds/lilyrosemustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes into heat in the middle of meeting Mark in America, and neither of them knew that they were mates. Mark rescues Jack after a poor decision, leading to possibly an even worse one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Pain.

Pain was the only thing Jack felt as he crumpled to the concrete. His head was throbbing, and his right leg looked disfigured and out of place. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins, stopping and spitting out of the many cuts that littered his body. He could scent himself, and he was sure many others could as well. Hot tears fell from his eyes as his ass throbbed, jeans ripped to threads. At least it was night, he could hide from other alphas physically. Smell-wise, though, he wasn't sure he could hide from anybody. He curled into a ball in the alleyway, the only source of comfort was the coolness of the concrete beneath him. He needed someone. Anyone. Anyone but a hot-headed alpha trying to knot him in a darkened alley. His attacker was long gone. He cried for someone. He cried for Mark, Bob, Wade, Felix,  _anybody._

After many minutes of pained sobbing, Jack thought it'd be best to try to stand. His hands gripped the brick wall behind him with a death-iron grip, attempting to stand. As he slowly got up, pain shot through every muscle in his body, his ass was sending sharp pains up his back, and he was pretty sure his right leg was broken. He was dizzy, head spinning, and he was afraid he would pass out soon if no one came and got him. 

"Help," he gasped, throat dry, "Please, someone help me."

He was leaning heavily against the wall, right leg positioned awkwardly out of place. He probably looked like a killer, or a pyscho. Nobody would think to help some gasping guy with green hair in a fucking  _alley_. 

Suddenly, like a gift was sent from God himself, Jack heard a familiar laugh. That was  _Mark's laugh_. Oh jesus, he had to get his attention, but  _how?_

"Mark! Mark! Please, help! Mark!" He yelled, voice weak but loud enough. He heard Mark question the whereabouts of his name being called, before a fiery mop of red hair came into view at the end of the alley.

"Mark!" Jack let out one last, hopeless cry, letting out a sigh as Mark seemed to notice him. Wade was with him, just as confused as Mark was.

"Oh my god, Jack! What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Mark nearly ran towards Jack, holding him steady so he wasn't depending on the wall as heavily as he was. 

"Alpha" was all Jack muttered, but it was enough to get the point across.

"Oh my god, whoever that dickhead is I swear I will  _shoot_ the ever loving  _fuck_   out of him I swear-"

"Mark, Jack needs a hospital. Stop sending threats, he needs help." Wade interrupted, much to Jack's relief.

Jack was leaning against Mark, head resting on his shoulder, arm around his torso for support. He was beginning to blank out, eyes drooping. The last thing he could recall before passing out completely was Mark picking him up bridal style and rushing him out of the alley.

\--

The lights were blinding. It would almost be an uncomfortable brightness level if Jack's head was pounding worse than it was. 

"Jack!" 

Jack turned to his right, and Mark was sitting on the chair right next to his hospital bed. Jack smiled weakly, "Hey, Mark."

Mark let a small smile portray on his face, and the relief excreting from him was almost palpable. Jack took in his own body. 

His right leg felt heavy, and upon closer inspection, it was definitely in a cast. His cuts were stitched, his head wasn't throbbing (though there was a slight ache). His ass still hurt, but nothing like the intense throbbing he was feeling last night. Or was it last night? Was he out for long?

"How long was out?" His voice was still hoarse, though he could speak properly, better than yesterday. Mark handed him a glass of water (that was consequently sitting on the table beside him) as he answered.

"Only through the night. You knocked out cold when I found you, which was about 8. It's about," Mark glanced down at the watch bearing his left wrist, "9 AM."

Jack nodded, swallowing down the whole glass of water. He couldn't scent himself anymore, which was good. He probably would have puked if he could. Not gonna lie, being able to smell yourself during heat is not exactly the nicest aroma out there. 

"How ya feelin'?" Mark questioned as Jack swallowed the last drip of water.

"Pretty good, bit tired, bit achy. But better than last night." Jack replied, shifting slightly in the bed, causing a stir of pain in his ass. Suddenly, flashes of what happened came back to him, all at once. Perfect timing. 

_"Pretty omega, in heat too! What're you doin' all alone?" This dude was obviously tipsy, but not fully drunk. He was well aware of what he was doing, and he definitely would remember it. That made this whole thing a hell of a lot worse._

_"P-please, leave me alone. I need-" Jack paused, thinking, "I need to go back to my Alpha." He prayed that his lie would whiz over the dude's head, even though he could probably smell that Jack was the least bit marked. Unfortunately, the guy scoffed, proving to Jack that he knew just how much bullshit that was._

_"You ain't got no Alpha, gorgeous. Just you 'n me."_

_And wow, he was a lot stronger than Jack thought. He picked the small Irishman up and threw him down a dark alley, the force of the impact Jack had on the concrete (and the lamentable position he was flung in) caused him to land horribly on his right leg, and Jack heard a sickening crack, and then floods of pain washed through his body._

_"Please, stop! I-I think my leg is broken, ya bastard!" Jack screamed. It was a busy street, how had no one heard his screams? Tears pricked his eyes, he screamed for help. No one seemed to be listening. No one would listen to an omega, anyways._

_"Well, that means you can't run away." The dude smirked, and Jack could see the flash of insanity through the guy's eyes. He stuffed a rag (handkerchief? Where did he pull that from, anyways?) down Jack's throat, causing Jack to nearly choke, die of asphyxiation, or take in as much air he could through the rag. He, luckily, did the third option._

_Suddenly, his right leg was ripped off of his body. Or, at least, it felt like it had been. He looked down to see the guy pulling down his jeans, and consequently pulling against his now certainly broken leg. Oh no, oh no, please don't knot. **Please.**_

_Apparently_ _, Jack's internal pleas were not heard by the other party. Soon after his jeans were off, his boxers were off, as well._

_"No! Don't! Please, no! I've never done this, I don't want your pups!" He screamed, but of course, the rag blocked it. He got a furious glare from the dude, and he took it as cue to stop screaming._

_Tears were now unashamedly falling down Jack's face as he felt the guy line up to him. He was whimpering, low enough so that the passing cars and general noise could block it out, but loud enough that ti sounded like a symphony is Jack's head._

_The guy shoved in with no warning, no prep, no lube. He bottomed out in one quick thrust, and Jack swore he could feel his ass burst. He would be lucky if there wasn't blood. An omega's first time should be slow, caring, easy. Not fast and brutal like this was._

_Jack was more than willing to die right now than let this keep going. He used his arms to try and pry himself away, he was writhing nonstop. He instinctively closed his thighs to stop the intruder, but he forced them open again, causing his leg to scream in pain._

**_Oh god. That's a knot. I feel a_ ** _**knot.**_

_Jack used all his strength to pull away, but the guy's knot had swollen enough to keep him locked in place. The guy moaned loud and clear, clenching his hands on Jack's hips, and Jack could feel him releasing deep inside. Jack was wholeheartedly sobbing now, eyes wide and swollen. He was weak._

_Without waiting for it to go down, the guy forcefully ripped out of Jack, causing him to scream behind the rag. He was just raped. Jack was just raped. Oh god, he was just raped._

_And, for shits and giggles, after the guy had zipped his pants up, he kicked Jack (more than a few times). He left the omega with one last kick to the temple, and Jack was so beat that he just stayed where he was. He took the rag out of his mouth, but didn't bother calling after the guy. He was a useless and bruised omega._

As the memories faded, Jack was shaken back to consciousness by Mark at his bedside. He could feel tears catching on the sides of his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He had cried enough for an omega.

"Jack! Jack, are you okay?"

"Honestly? No, Mark. I'm not okay." He whispered, looking deeply into Mark's eyes to let him know that  _he was telling the truth_.

Mark's heart broke into pieces, and he grabbed Jack's hand, latching it with his own and rubbing it soothingly. He would get up and hug the boy, but he didn't want to overwhelm him. Jack smiled slightly, staring at their entwined hands. He could live with this.

He was strong. 

 

 

 


	2. Two

"Jack, are you  _sure_ you want to stay here? I mean, I get why you want to live here, but after... _y'know_. I thought you would head back to Ireland as quickly as possible."

Fast-forward to three weeks after 'the incident'. Jack's still in his cast (the doctor said it had to stay for a few more months. but, c'mon, it was up to his god damn _waist_ ), but everything else healed nicely. He wasn't lying either, he was strong. He had almost gone back to normal psychologically, save for not going outside without someone else, and taking vast amounts of heat suppressants. Mark had given him a nice place to stay for the time he spent healing, which was mostly spent at Mark's house. The had to take Jack out of the hospital after three days, because the hospital had a strict  ** _No Omegas Allowed Over Two Nights Unless Emergency_**  rule. Which, to Mark, was absolute bullshit. Just because they were lesser class didn't mean they don't deserve help. They can't  _control_ being omega. 

Jack had been cooped up in Mark's guest room for a majority of the time he spent recovering. Mark never left except to record, and Jack had posted a video (that Mark had filmed) explaining why he couldn't upload. It had gotten pretty decent feedback, a few butt-hurt Alphas here and there, but overall he got a lot of support. Mark had taken care of him (100% completely platonically) and fed him and did stuff for him. Jack loved it. 

"Yes Mark, I'm sure. I like it here. As long as I have someone like you around, I'm sure I'll be fine." Jack smiled, sitting in his wheelchair (which Mark had to smuggle from a Wallgreens) in Mark's living room. Mark sat on the couch next to him, elbows on knees and a smile. 

After the incident, Jack started thinking. Yeah, there were some fucking horrible Alphas out there, but as long as he was around an Alpha, he didn't have a threat. Also, he was getting horribly bored with Ireland. It also  _may_ have something to do with Mark. But probably not. Probably. 

"Well, we better start house hunting then!"

\--

Now, fast-forward again (please don't get whiplash) to a couple days later, when Jack was scheduled to leave and go back to Ireland. He had some trouble getting on the plane, but he made it. He was upgraded to the first row (consequently first-class) so he could have leg room for his leg, which was still in the cast. He had an embarrassing signature from Mark across the entire left side, so that's fantastic. 

When Jack landed in Ireland, he was the first person to get off (other than the other two people in his row). He had his wheelchair sent with the plane, and when he wheeled out to meet his mother, he forgot that he had  _completely_ spaced to tell her. He rolled out (with the help of people pulling his bag) and he took a deep whiff of the humid Ireland air as he sat outside. It was home, he was home. When he noticed his mom's car, he rolled over to her. 

"Jack! What the hell happened to yer leg?" His mom cried, taking his bags and setting them in the trunk of the car, brushing her palm over his cheek.

"I had a run-in with an angry Alpha. I'm fine though, mum." He smiled to prove it, and his mom seemed to take it as the truth. That's good. One less person to tell.

They had a bit of trouble getting his wheelchair into the car, but he did it and soon was safely sat in the front seat. He sent a quick text to Mark to let him know he was okay before closing his phone, watching the street lights as they passed by. His mom started many conversations with him, the usual  _how was America? how were your friends? did you have fun?_ sort of thing. 

"It was really fun, ma. I'm thinking of moving there, actually."

And wow, Jack had never before seen a mixture of genuine excitement and genuine sadness together.

"Are ya sure? I mean, the whole thing...y'know," she gestured to his leg as she pulled into their street, "it doesn't seem safe. Besides, I thought you loved Ireland!"

Jack sighed inwardly, "I do, ma. You know I love Ireland, but I have Mark in America. I have all my friends there. Of course I have my friends here, but the relationships I've built with the people over there are much stronger. Mark would be with me all the time, I think there's an open apartment in his complex. I'll be fine, ma. And YouTube pays me enough that I can move over there without going bankrupt."

Then (thankfully), they got back to Jack's house. After much struggle, they got him and his bags safely into the house.

It was cleaner than he remembered. The smell was intoxicating, that smell of fresh wood and summer air. Jack was suddenly very glad that his brother and him switched rooms when they were eleven, so his room was on the first floor (so no stairs).

After a quick dinner and catch up with his mother, Jack wheeled himself into his room. He set his bags on the floor (and didn't bother unpacking) before going onto his computer, launching Skype and sending a quick text to Mark. It was only 9:30 his time, so it was about midday where Mark was. BUMBUM was calling, and Jack picked up as quickly as possible.

"Hey Jack! How's Ireland?" Mark showed up on screen, Jack's heart doing a little flip (but we don't talk about that). Mark looked absolutely adorable, messy red hair and a giant sweatshirt. A shirt that made  _Mark_ look small, that was a feat. He looked tired, but his small eyes were lit up and happy. 

"Ireland's great, as always. It's, like, noon there Mark, get out of your pajamas!" Jack chuckled, to which Mark obviously and exuberantly scoffs at. Soon, Mark's chuckling also, smiling and tilting his head at Jack. His facial expression was pure bliss.

"So, did you tell your mom about your plans?"

"Of course I did, Mark. She's okay with it, I think. She was a bit opposed at first, but I think she knows I'm old enough to make decisions like that on my own, y'know?"

Mark nods, smiling heavily.

"I'm excited for you to be here, Jack. Oh! I looked into it, and there _is_ an open flat in my complex. It's a different building, but we're across the street. I think it'll fit you pretty well."

"Oh my god! That'd be fookin' awesome!" Jack laughed, Mark laughing as well.

"Yeah, but you better act fast. Flats sell fuckin' quick here."

"I will. I should probably get some sleep, though. Night Mark-Mark!"

"Night Jackaboy."

The last thing Jack saw before closing his computer was a flash of jewelry, and something instinctual inside him twisted. He pushed the feeling away, hopping over to his bed to sit before getting his shirt and jeans off. He wiggled under the covers, sighing as he plugged his phone in beside his bed.

As he fell asleep, the single word **_Mate_** flew around his mind, but he chose to ignore it. For now.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy where this plot is going. If you have any feedback, feel free to let me know! (also, I have work a lot this week, so updates may not be on schedule. Sorry!)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of mating plot comes in this chapter. I hope you can keep track :)

Mark woke up feeling great. His hair wasn't greasy, he was hungry but not starving, and for once he didn't feel at all tired. He happily got out of bed, getting changed and doing his hair before making himself a nice little breakfast. Not something that'll bloat him with food, but something that'll get him through the day. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, after all. 

Mark's happy mood suddenly shifted when he caught sight of the necklace sitting on his computer desk. His stomach twisted and his heart soared, almost painfully. Not because of the necklace itself, but what was on it.

It was a simple dark silver chain with a small, dark blue dog tag on it. It was almost like a symbol for alphas. Once an alpha had met, touched, or made contact with their mate, the chain turned from a bright gold to a dark silver. Then, the dog tag engraved the alpha's name and phone number, so if their omega was lost, they could 'return' them to their alpha. The dog tag also had a simple hot-n-cold game type technique - the closer you were to your mate, the dog tag turned from blue to red. The tag blinked when in close proximity with your mate, and finally rested in a quiet silver when mated. Mark's necklace's tag was dark blue, showing that Mark's mate was far away. Damnit. 

So, Mark's mate was far away, possibly in another country. That sucks-

Wait.

Mark's mind came to a halt. Could it be? No, no it couldn't. It  _couldn't_. Your best friend can't possibly be your mate. That only happens in fairytales. Well, it has happened before, like Mark's aunt and uncle. But it was very rare. It would explain the flashing red when Jack was in town. No, there were a lot of people who flew in for Indypop con. It could have been anybody there. 

But, it could explain the feeling of gut-ripping when he saw Jack vulnerable and in the street like that. No, Mark was a caring guy. He would have felt like that if any of his friends were in danger.

Mark shook himself out of his train of thought and sat down to record a video or two. He pushed aside his weird feeling as he played further and further, even to the point where he felt almost as good as he did when he woke up. 

\---

It happened suddenly, and Mark almost fell out of his chair. He was sitting normally, recording a video, when suddenly it felt as if his right calf muscle was on fire. A searing pain, a numbness that Mark had never felt before. It scared him shitless. He examined his leg, and there was seemingly nothing to show that he had been hurt at all.

Mark finished up his recording and quickly sent the files to Matt. He sat down on his bed, checking his twitter feed, before the top of his right shin was dazzling in the same searing pain Mark had felt before. _Jesus, what the hell is going on?_ Mark thought as he rubbed his sore leg soothingly. It seemed to help, as the pain washed away a few seconds later. Huh.

The pain didn't really feel like  _pain_. It didn't feel like he got scratched, or he got kicked. It was a whole new experience. It almost felt to Mark as if his leg had fallen asleep and was next to a hot space heater at the same time. It wasn't unbearable, just unwelcome. 

It happened again, a few minutes later, this time almost directly below the last pain. Mark instantly started to rub and soothe it, and the pain went away quickly. He smiled at his accomplishment.

It happened only one more time, again a few minutes later. Mark started to worry, like, should he get it checked out? Was everything alright? Would he have to amputate his leg?

As Mark continued to fret, Jack wondered why it didn't hurt as bad as last time as he threw his used leg-waxing strips into the bin. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting! Also, sorry if you think this story is going too fast. Let me know in the comments if you have any feedback!

"We just need to move this last couch, Jack. We can do it if you get off your ass." Mark laughed, as Jack groaned and stood up, facing Mark in the horrible LA heat. All of his stuff (save for this last couch) was already in his new apartment, which of course was the one across the street from Mark's. 

The incident had almost blew over Jack's head entirely. He never really thinks about it, and the only time it ever crosses his mind is in nightmares (which are not very frequent, don't worry). When he was back in Ireland for the few months after the incident, he skyped Mark everyday and he got his cast off. So that was good.

The only weird thing that Jack noticed is that he had sudden mood changes all the time. Sometimes he would be happy and then get sad in the blink of an eye, a distant sort of emotion in the pit of his stomach. Sometimes he would be just making a video and worry would overtake him to the point of panic attacks. It was strange. His mum had told him about the weird things that happen when you interact with your future mate, such as feeling if they're distressed or sad or hurt. He also was told that you could feel your mate's pain until you were officially mated, but he hasn't experienced that yet. Maybe he was just hormonal. 

When Jack was around Mark, he was happy. Every touch, every brush of skin felt like fireworks dancing across his body. Every second of eye contact made him swoon, and he felt like a lovesick teenage girl around him. He would never admit that, though. 

He was a good friend. Nothing more. Once Jack could get that through his head, he would be in the clear. Mark was a good friend. A good friend with a contagious laugh, beautiful smile, gorgeous body. Just a good friend. 

\--

Jack decided that he can live with the rest of his stuff in boxes. He doesn't need to do anymore unloading. He's good, he's got his bed and all the necessary stuff to live. He didn't have that much stuff from Ireland anyways. He'll just leave it.

"Jack, you have to unpack." Of course Mark would be there to be responsible and shit. Now, with him not even a minute away, Jack can't do all of the lazy shit he used to. Mark would always be there to correct him on his wrongs. 

"I don't wanna." Jack groaned, sliding further down onto the lone couch in his new living room. He hadn't even gotten wifi set up yet, why should he have to do more work?

Mark only laughed and began unpacking the boxes for Jack, to which eventually drove Jack mad and he got up to help. As Jack reached to grab one of the boxes, Mark walked behind him, his hip grazing Jack's ass. Cliche and awkward, yes. But the sensation that flew through Jack was indescribable, and the way that Mark stopped walking was enough to tell Jack that he felt the same thing. What was that?

Jack chose to ignore it, and instead, he finished picking up the box and bringing it to his bedroom. He began to unpack his essential items that were stored in the box, and soon forgot about the whole experience. Just a weird feeling, right? He was just excited about moving in, right? Yeah, that had to be it. 

Jack sighed and broke down the box since he had emptied it, walking back out to the living room to find Mark gone. That was strange. 

He set the broken down box just as his front door opened. It was Mark, thank God. 

"Jack...we need to talk."

 

 

Jack sat down on the couch as he looked up at Mark worriedly. Talk? That could mean a lot of things. The way Mark worded it definitely sounded not-good. Not-good is very, well, not good. For lack of a better word. 

Mark sat next to Jack, close enough to not be awkward but far enough that they weren't touching. Jack turned, one leg under him and one leg hanging off the side of the couch so he could comfortably face Mark on the couch. He looked up at him, cocking his head to the side only slightly. He noticed only now that Mark's right fist was clenched tightly.

"Mark, what's up? You okay?" Jack asked, and Mark only responded with silence. After a few seconds of Mark staring at his lap, he looked up and met Jack's eyes.

"I...fuck, Jack. I don't know how...lemme just show you." He sighed, opening his right palm. 

Inside was the necklace. The Alpha necklace. Jack's entire body went numb when he saw it. It was bright red, flashing even. Flashing so rapidly that it had to be someone in immediate proximity, which, of course, was only Jack. 

Mark let out a shaky breath as he turned the necklace over, and on the opposite side of Mark's name, lay a name sketched into the necklace, dark black. 

The name was Sean McLoughlin. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be updating every other day anymore, but instead I'm going to update whenever. I want to give you guys good chapters, and a deadline will not help me with that.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm fucking sorry for not posting, I've been up in the mountains with no wifi for the past week or so :/ also, **trigger warning** for anxiety.

Jack was speechless. He had a feeling, but he never thought that it would actually be what he thought it was. But, the longer he stared at his name printed on Mark's Alpha necklace, the more real it got. It sunk into him, and it felt like it was eating him alive. Was he happy? Yeah, he was. Sometimes Omegas get shitty, abusive Alphas, and some don't even find their's at all. But, was he  _happy?_ Jack didn't quite know yet. For his entire life, he never had an inkling for Mark.  ** _Mark_** , of all people. 

"Jaysus..." Jack nearly whispered, daring not to touch the necklace or he feared instinct would take over. He faintly heard Mark inhale a shaky breath, and Jack looked up. 

Mark was looking right at him, although it seemed as if he wasn't looking at him at all. His face slightly blotchy and eyes bright red. He was shaking, and Jack really started to notice now that the necklace had nearly shook out of his hand. He could hear Mark's quick and hard inhales, and shaky, loose exhales.

"Hey, Mark, Mark, it's okay, calm down," Jack said soothingly, getting up from the sofa to crouch next to Mark's legs. He rubbed a soft hand along Mark's back, which he could tell was calming him down. He breathed deeply with him to get his breathing on track, and it calmed Mark down very quickly. When Mark had almost completely calmed down, Jack stood up and sat back where he was before, and Mark let out one last soft breath.

"I-I'm sorry, I freaked out and I didn't mean too and-" Mark's breathing was speeding up again, and Jack took the initiative to put a hand on his knee, rubbing and soothing until Mark was okay again. Surprisingly, Mark let out not one tear the whole time. 

"Mark, I'm glad that yer my Alpha. I couldn't be happier. Trust me on that." Jack said, keeping his hand there. Mark nodded, letting out a shaky laugh.

"I'm glad that you're my Omega." 

"Do you...do you wanna put it on me?" Jack asked hesitantly, Mark had just come down from an attack, he didn't want to provoke another. Jack made sure to lock eyes with Mark, smiling and reaching the hand on his knee to his wrist, slowly guiding it to his neck. 

"Wait," Mark pulled his arm back, causing Jack to frown. Suddenly, Mark stood up, but instead of leaving, he stood right in front of Jack.

"You're supposed to stand, dork." Mark chuckled quietly, ushering to Jack to stand on his feet. Once Jack was balanced, he faced Jack.

"Jack, are you absolutely positive you want to be mated to me for the rest of our lives? Till death do us part?" Mark whispered, and they were inches apart. One little push and they would be kissing. 

Jack looked deeply into Mark's luscious brown eyes, before smiling and nodding. Mark took in another shaky breath before smiling back, exhaling and moving the necklace up towards Jack's head. As he lowered it, Jack's heart got increasingly faster, pumping at an inhumane speed by the time it made it's way to the base of his neck. Both Jack and Mark couldn't stop smiling. To Jack, it felt as if a giant hole in his soul had been filled, and the Jack grabbed Mark's hands, intertwining their fingers before he wrapped his arms around Mark in the tightest hug he's ever felt.

As they newly mated couple embraced, the dog tag flashed twice before settling into a soft silver.

\--

 _Should I do it?_ Mark thought, staring at Jack as he payed for dinner,  _Should **I** be the one that kisses him first? I mean, I guess so, since I'm the Alpha. But he's not a very submissive Omega. I should let him do it. I should let him take this at the pace he wants it to go. But damn, do I want to kiss him. I mean, we're _ ** _mated_** _for God's sake. I should've kissed him the second I got that damn necklace around his neck._

Jack made eye contact with Mark, and it shifted Mark's mind, and his train of thought completely derailed. Jack smiled, tilting his head in that adorable way that he does. The waitress returned with the check, and Jack turned his smile to her, thanking her and nodding once. Mark almost got jealous. Hell, he shouldn't get possessive over Jack.

"Ready?" Jack asked, trying to decipher what Mark was thinking about.

"Whenever you are." Mark said with a smile, which caused Jack to roll his eyes in a loving way and stand up, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Mark offered to walk Jack to his apartment instead of just separating in the road like usual. Jack happily obliged, even going as far as doing a little skip in his step before chuckling and bumping shoulders with Mark. The sight made Mark's heart warm out of proportion, and he couldn't stop smiling the entire way back. At some point, he grabbed Jack's hand and intertwined their fingers, but he's not sure when.

\--

 _Is he gonna kiss me?_ Jack thought as they neared the apartments,  _Oh, he better kiss me. He's the Alpha, he needs to be the one to initiate it, right? He should be the one that starts it._

They began climbing the steps to Jack's apartment, and Mark had never let go of his hand. Jack could feel the necklace bounce against his chest with every step, and the feeling made him smiled. It felt good to have a mate. It felt good to have an Alpha.

"Well, I guess this is me." Jack awkwardly started when they arrived at his door. He nearly cursed himself for being so stupid. Besides, why was he getting so shy around Mark? He was  _never_ shy around Mark. 

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mark replied, not nearly as awkwardly. He had a small smile on his face, eyes squinted behind glasses. Jack thought he looked beautiful.

 ** _Oh, fuck it_** , they both thought, and leaned in simultaneously, lips meeting in a wave of emotion. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, and Mark's around Jack's waist. It was everything they could have asked for and more, lips together and no space between the two.

Jack could feel his necklace glow against his chest, and he smiled as he fell deeper into Mark's arms. 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating!!!!! to make up for it, here's some smut :) also, I have a feeling that there may be one or two more chapters and then the end. I don't like conflict, so I'm just gonna post a lot of fluff :)

Since the kiss, everything between Mark and Jack has gone beautifully. Jack couldn't count the amount of dates they've been on, even if he used both hands. Soon, their relationship became less of a relationship and more of a best-friends-that-kiss sort of thing. They couldn't be separated, and the amount of Jack's clothes stuffed into Mark's apartment was astounding. Half the time, they didn't even remember that Jack lived next door. 

"Mark?" Jack asked, shirtless and sitting on Mark's couch, legs splayed to cover the whole thing. He was looking down at his phone, aimlessly scrolling through the comments on his latest video. Mark walked in, no shirt on and loose sweatpants hanging low on his hips, fading red hair a mess on his head. Jack looked up from his phone, taking a second to admire the sight in front of him before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Mark replied, walking to Jack, lifting his legs up to sit beneath them, laying his legs back down so they sat across Mark's lap. Jack smiled lightly at the gesture, putting his phone in his lap to look at Mark.

"I've been thinking of, uh, maybe selling my apartment? A-and moving in here? But, I mean, only if yer okay with that, I don't want to impose-"

Mark, cliche as it was, interrupted Jack with a kiss, causing the Irishman's cheeks to heat up.

"That's a perfect idea, Jack." Mark said in his low voice, pushing Jack's hair out of his eyes.

\--

Jack still wasn't sure how it happened, but one second he was talking with Mark and the next second he was being pushed backwards onto Mark's bed, Mark's hungry lips attached to his own. His pants were dangerously tight, being pushed upwards in the crotch area. Somehow Mark noticed, and reached a hand down and undid Jack's pants button, pushing his jeans off of his hips and down to his knees.

Jack let out a breathy moan when Mark grabbed him through his boxers, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Mark took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto Jack's pale neck, sucking and biting and licking to soothe. Jack was overwhelmed with  _Mark_ , but he never wanted it to stop. When Mark was pleased with the marks he left on Jack, he soon tackled Jack's jeans, pulling them all the way off his legs and to the ground. Jack reciprocated, pulling Mark's sweatpants down to reveal that  ** _oh holy shit Mark is commando_**.

"Well, that's just unfair." Mark huskily whispered into Jack's ear, pulling down Jack's boxers to reveal his hard length. Mark threw the boxers to the floor with the rest of the clothes, leaning down to latch his lips onto Jack's. Jack panted into Mark's mouth, his hands roaming over his torso, taking in every inch.

Without warning, Mark pushed his hips down, grinding his length onto Jack's, causing a gasp to escape Jack's mouth, and he bucked his hips back into Mark's. Mark let out a quiet moan, letting his head hang low in Jack's neck. Jack let his hand roam lower, until it grasped Mark's aching member, and Mark moaned.

"Do you have-" Jack started

"In the drawer." Mark breathlessly and quickly replied, bucking his hips into Jack's hand.

Jack scooted up and away from Mark in order to reach over and grab the condom from the nightstand.

"Flip over." Mark demanded, and Jack obliged, flipping onto his stomach. He felt Mark's rough hands slide down his back as he felt his slick slip down his legs. He braces himself and he feels Mark push a slow finger in, and he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You okay, baby?" Mark whispered in his ear, and his only response was to nod, because he didn't trust his vocal chords at a time like this.

He got a rhythm going, and soon he felt a second finger push at his entrance. He let out a low moan when he felt it push in, and he let his left hand reach to grab to purchase, and soon he felt Mark's unoccupied hand and squeezed it.

He felt Mark scissor him open, and then twist his fingers up and  _holy shit what the fuck was that_. 

Jack cried out, pushing back on Mark's hand, "more, more, more!" coming out of his mouth. Mark chuckled, pushing a third finger in and pushing right on his prostate, causing Jack to yell out and squeeze Mark's hand further.

Soon, Mark let his fingers pull out of Jack, chuckling lowly at the whine that came out of Jack. 

Jack heard to condom wrapper being opened, and he sprung into action, with a "Wait."

"Yeah, babe?" Mark asked, looking up at Jack as he spun around.

"Can we..." Jack trailed off, opting not for words but instead demonstration. He pushed Mark onto his back on the bed, and straddled his hips, taking the opportunity to grind down on Mark's hips once.

"Yeah..Yeah I'm okay with this." Mark said breathlessly, causing Jack to giggle, watching as Mark finished putting the condom on before climbing up his chest, looking deep into Mark's eyes and taking his lips as he slowly sank down. 

The feeling was indescribable, Mark's heat slowly sinking in to him and he felt like one. He never let his lips part from Mark's, even when he was panting and struggling for breath. Soon, he was building up a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Mark's lap. Mark had his hands rubbing up and down Jack's sides, moaning softly into Jack's mouth as Jack's heat surrounded him.

It was so intimate, so loving and caring and Mark could smell Jack's scent and his slick was overwhelming and  _ **oh shit**_  Jack felt so good.

Jack bit his lip, disconnecting their lips in order to bend his head back, moaning loudly at the feeling of Mark's ever-growing knot inside of him. He could feel the pressure building in his naval, and Mark moaned one last time, and bucked his hips deep into Jack's hitting his prostate head-on, and Jack yelled out as he came over Mark's chest. 

He could feel Mark release deep inside him, his knot growing to full form, and it would hurt if he wasn't so turned on. He pulled experimentally at the knot, and when he was satisfied he couldn't pull off, he collapsed onto Mark's chest.

Mark wrapped his strong arms around Jack, and the necklace glowed a bright gold as their lips connected. 


End file.
